narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spis rozdziałów
Lista rozdziałów mangi Naruto autorstwa Masashi Kishimoto. Chaptery wciąż są publikowane w tygodniku Weekly Shonen Jump. W zależności od objętości w każdym tomie zawyczaj pojawia się około 9 lub 10 rozdziałów. Pierwszy rozdział Naruto ukazał się w 43 numerze WSJ z 1999 roku. Tomy od 1 do 10 Tomy od 11 do 20 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="background: rgb(255,255,238); -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|11 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|Praktyki u mistrza?! ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873555-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *91. Praktyki u mistrza?! *92. Liście, dźwięki, piasek i … *93. Każdy w swoim żywiole *94. Klucz... *95. Niespodziewane spotkanie *96. Nagłe najście *97. Powód, by trwaće *98. Dumny przegrany *99. Rozpoczęcie finałów | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Jiraiya Gamabunta | align="center"|19 grudzień 2001 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|12 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"| Wielki skok ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873576-5 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *100. Gotów do walki na śmierć i życie! *101. Jeszcze jedna! *102. Ptak w klatce! *103. Nieudacznik! *104. Siła do zmian! *105. Wielki skok! *106. Sasuke zdyskwalifikowany? *107. Ten, któremu nic się nie chce! *108. Przewidywać aby wygrać? | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Shikamaru Nara | align="center"|4 marzec 2002 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|13 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|Koniec egzaminów! ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873610-9 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|'180px|Okładka-Tom 1' | *109. Z wiru liści! *110. Już za chwilę...! *111. Sasuke kontra Gaara! *112. Taijutsu Sasuke! *113. Przyczyna spóźnienia! *114. Potężny atak! *115. Koniec egzaminów! *116. Rozwiane liście! *117. Powierzone zadanie! | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Gaara | align="center"|4 czerwiec 2002 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|14 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|Hokage kontra Hokage! ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873649-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *118. Zatrzymać pościg!  *119. Moje życie *120. Hokage kontra Hokage! *121. Przerażający eksperyment! *122. Wola przodków!  *123. Ostatnie pieczętowanie! *124. Wieczna walka! *125. Czas przebudzenia! *126. Chwila nieuwagi | style="text-align: center; "| Trzeci Hokage Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|3 wrzesień 2002 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|15 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'O Naruto sztuce ninjutsu' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873682-6 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *127. Prawdziwy smak życia *128. Przekroczyć granicę *129. Ból *130. Miłość *131. Imię Gaary *132. Ich dwoje – światło i mrok *133. W nim siła *134. O Naruto sztuce ninjutsu *135. Walka niczym sztorm | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Gaara Gamabunta Shukaku | align="center"|3 grudzień 2002 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|16 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Rozpad Konohy - finał' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873777-6 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *136. Ostatni cios!  *137. Shinobi z Konohy!  *138. Rozpad Konohy – finał *139. A imię jego to...  *140. Zbliżenie  *141. Itachi Uchiha! *142. Kakashi kontra Itachi *143. Spadek po Czwartym Hokage *144. Pościg | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Iruka Umino | align="center"|4 marzec 2003 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|17 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Siła Itachiego' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873817-9 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *145. Wspomnienie utraty nadziei  *146. A wraz z nienawiścią... *147. Moja walka *148. Siła Itachiego! *149. Legendarny *150. Początek treningów? *151. Od tego się zaczęło... *152. Druga faza  *153. Poszukiwacze | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha | align="center"|3 czerwiec 2003 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|18 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Decyzja Tsunade' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873841-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *154. Przybycie  *155. Trzeci etap *156. Układ *157. Jaka odpowiedź?  *158. Nie daruję...! *159. Załad...! *160. Naszyjnik *161. Decyzja Tsunade *162. Nie poddająca się dusza| | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Tsunade | align="center"|4 sierpień 2003 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|19 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Godny następca' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873862-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *163. To, co nigdy nie wyblaknie  *164. Specjalistka od uzdrawiania  *165. Naruto w natarciu *166. Talent *167. Zgodnie z obietnicą *168. Jeszcze jeden tylko raz *169. Położyć życie na szalę  *170. W impasie  *171. Poszukiwacze | style="text-align: center; "|Orochimaru Tsunade Jiraiya Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|4 październik 2003 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|20 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Naruto kontra Sasuke' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-873883-7 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px|Okładka-Tom 1 | *172. Powrót do osady  *173. Ludzie w cierpieniach *175. Naruto kontra Sasuke *176. Co znaczy być rywalem *177. Czwórka z Kraju Dźwięku *178. Propozycja przybyszów  *179. Nie zapominaj! *180. Przyrzekam! | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha | align="center"|2 grudzień 2003 |} Tomy od 21 do 30 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style= "background: rgb(255,255,238); -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|21 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Nie wybaczę!' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874027-0 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *181. Początek walki *182. Zakończenie  *183 Najważniejsza w życiu obietnica  *184. Dźwięk kontra Konoha  *185. W pogoni za Dźwiękiem  *186. Misja... nieudana?  *187. Błaganie o litość  *188. Shinobi z Konohy  *189. Siła wiary  *190. Nie wybaczę | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Choji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara | align="center"|3 marzec 2004 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|22 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Transmigracja' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874049-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *191. Przyjaciele * 192. Plan *193. Koniec gry * 194. Wyczuwanie przeciwnika  *195. Strategia ataku * 196. Najpotężniejszy przeciwnik * 197. Gotowy na śmierć  *198. Transmigracja  *199. Marzenie | style="text-align: center; "|Neji Hyūga Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|2 maj 2004 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|23 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Kłopoty' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874140-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *200. Zgodnie z obliczeniami *201. Błąd w obliczeniach *202. Trzy życzenia *203. Tajemnica Sakona *204. Zdolność Ukona *205. Postanowienie Kiby *206. Kłopoty *207. Hetman poza planszą *208. Pierwsze podejście to zmyłka | style="text-align: center; "|Kiba Inuzuka Naruto Uzumaki Akamaru Gamakichi | align="center"|4 sierpień 2004 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|24 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'W tarapatach' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874262-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *209. Nadchodzi pomoc! *210. Tajemnica Lee *211. Nieregularność *212. W tarapatach *213. Wielki dług wdzięczności *214. Wycofać się na chwilę *215. Pustynny Gaara *216. Tarcza i włócznia *217. Dla tych, na których ci zależy | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Sakon Jirobo Tayuya Kidomaru Kimimaro | align="center"|4 wrzesień 2004 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|25 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Itachi i Sasuke' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874289-3 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *218. Sprzymierzeńcy Konohy *219. Przyszłość i przeszłość *220. Itachi i Sasuke *221. Brat nazbyt odległy *222. Podejrzenia wobec Itachiego *223. Sasuke i ojciec *224. Tamtego dnia *225. W ciemności *226. Drogi przyjacielu... | style="text-align: center; "|Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|4 grudzień 2004 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|26 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Dzień rozstania' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874315-8 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *227. Tysiąc siewek kontra wirująca strefa *228. Przeczucie Kakashiego *229. Więź… *230. Czas przebudzenia *231. Wyjątkowa siła *232. Dolina Końca *233. Najgorsze zakończenie *234. Dzień rozstania *235. Nieudana misja | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|2 luty 2005 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|27 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Komu w drogę' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874339-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *236. Niespełniona obietnica *237. Głupiec *238. Komu w drogę… *239. Część 1: Początek misji *240. Część 2: Siła grupy *241. Część 3: Prawdziwy bohater *242. Część 4: Ninja beksa *243. Część 5: Podarunek *244. Część 6: Bohater z Sharinganem | style="text-align: center; "|Sasuke Uchiha | align="center"|4 kwiecień 2005 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|28 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Powraca Naruto' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874365-3 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- !align="center"|180px | *245. Powraca Naruto *246. Postępy *247. Intruzi w Sunagakure *248. Piasek wychodzi naprzeciw *249. Jako Kazekage... *250. Pierwsze zadanie nowej drużyny *251. Ku piaskom *252. Bieg pełen uczuć *253. Pomoc, na której można polegać | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake | align="center"|4 czerwiec 2005 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|29 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Kakashi kontra Itachi' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874398-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"|180px | *254. Bracia *255. Zbliżenie *256. „Kłody rzucone pod nogi” *257. Ile warte jest doświadczenie Kakashiego *258. Gai kontra Kisame *259. Siła Itachiego *260. Kakashi kontra Itachi *261. Sakryfikant *262. Narastające obawy | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Gaara | align="center"|3 sierpień 2005 |- ! rowspan="2" style="width:15%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|30 ! colspan="2" style="width:70%;background-color:rgb(255,170,17);text-align:center;"|'Sakura i Chiyo' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874423-0 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały ! style="text-align:center;"|'Na okładce' |- ! align="center"| 180px | *263. Głos gniewu *264. Sztuka Sasoriego *265. Chiyo i Sakura *266. Pojawia się Sasori *267. Gwałtowna determinacja *268. Walka marionetek *269. Co mogę zrobić? *270. Błąd w obliczeniach *271. Nieznane umiejętności | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Chiyo Sakura Haruno | align="center"| 4 październik 2005 |} Tomy od 31 do 40 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="background: rgb(255,255,238); -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|31 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Powierzona miłość' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-84-8357-300-6 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"| 180px | *272. Chiyo kontra Sasori  *273. Ostatnia bitwa  *274. Niespełnione marzenie  *275. Nagroda  *276. Nowy Sharingan  *277. Ostateczne dzieło sztuki  *278. Śmierć Gaary  *279. Niezwykły dar  *280. Powierzona miłość | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Sasori Deidara Zetsu | align="center"|26 grudzień 2005 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|32 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Droga ku Sasuke' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 4-08-874039-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *281. Droga ku Sasuke  *282. Powrót drużyny Kakashiego  *283. Poszukiwania zastępców  *284. Nowy członek drużyny  *285. Człowiek z „Korzeni”  *286. Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura  *287. Bez tytułu  *288. Uczucia, których nie znam  *289. Szpieg „Brzasku” | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Ino Yamanaka Choji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara | align="center"|4 kwiecień 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|33 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Tajna misja' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 4-08-874108-0 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *290. Koniec zdrajcy  *291. Iskra do eksplozji wściekłości  *292. Trzeci  *293. Utrata kontroli  *294. Czwarty  *295. Dotrzeć do Dziwięcioogoniastego  *296. Smutne zakończenie  *297. Zadanie Saia  *298. Tajna misja  *299. Źródło siły | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Sai | align="center"|4 czerwiec 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|34 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Spotkanie po latach' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 4-08-874138-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *300. Ilustracje Saia  *301 Sai i Sasuke  *302 Wkraczamy!  *303 Zdrada Saia  *304 Drugie oblicze zdrady  *305 To, co nas łączy  *306 Spotkanie po latach  *307 Kaprys  *308 Siła Sasuke  *309 Rozmowa z Dziewięcioogoniastym | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Shino Aburame Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru | align="center"|4 sierpień 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|35 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Nowy tandem' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 4-08-874273-7 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *310. Tytuł  *311. Przydomki  *312. Skradające się niebezpieczeństwo * 313. Nowy tandem  *314. „Brzask” atakuje  *315. Specjalny trening  *316. Początek ćwiczeń  *317. Początek koszmaru  *318. Postępy w nauce  *319. Źródło motywacji | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|2 listopad 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|36 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Drużyna nr 10' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 4-08-874288-5 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *320. Wyznaczona nagroda  *321. Przekonywujący mówca  *322. Nie da się go zabić  *323. Kara boska  *324. Analiza Shikamaru  *325. Na jedną kartę  *326. Ból, o który proszono  *327. W otchłani beznadziei  *328. Drużyna nr 10  *329. Celem jest... | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Hidan Kakuzu | align="center"|27 Grudzień 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|37 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Walka Shikamaru' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874338-7 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *330. Smutna wiadomość  *331. Wyrusza drużyna nr 10  *332. Walka Shikamaru  *333. Zgranie  *334. Czarna przemiana  *335. Przerażający sekret  *336. Nieoczekiwana zmiana sytuacji * 337. Talent Shikamaru  *338. Kto dołki kopie...  *339. Nowa technika... | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Kakashi Hatake Asuma Sarutobi Choji Akimichi Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara | align="center"|4 kwiecień 2007 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|38 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Rezultat treningów' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874364-6 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *340. Niepewny most  *341. Rezultat treningów  *342. Król  *343. Bezlitosny  *344. Z wężem…  *345. Rytuał  *346. Tajemnica nowej techniki  *347. Wstąpić w jedno miejsce  *348. Kolejny członek grupy  *349. W północnej kryjówce | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha | align="center"|4 czerwiec 2007 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|39 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'W drogę' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874397-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *350. Szokująca wiadomość  *351. Męska rozmowa  *352. Cel…  *353. Zebranie „Brzasku”  *354. W drogę  *355. Dokąd?!  *356. Starcie  *357. Deidara kontra Sasuke  *358. Atakuje C2  *359. Te oczy! | style="text-align: center; "|Sasuke Uchiha Suigetsu Hōzuki Karin Jugo | align="center"|3 sierpień 2007 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|40 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Sztuka ostateczna' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874432-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *360: Garuda C4  *361: Słaby punkt  *362: Sztuka ostateczna  *363: Śmierć Sasuke  *364: Celem jest…  *365: W pogoni za Itachim  *366: Bracia  *367: Itachi i Sasuke  *368: Rekonesans  *369: Kim jest Pain | style="text-align: center; "|Sasuke Uchiha Deidara | align="center"|2 listopad 2007 |} Tomy od 41 do 50 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="background: rgb(255,255,238); -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|41 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Wybór Jiraiyi' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874472-8 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *370. Niepokój * 371. Stary znajomy  *372. Kraj we łzach * 373. Mistrz i uczniowie  *374. Droga ku boskości  *375. Dwoje największych pustelników  *376. Dziecię z przepowiedni  *377. Tryb pustelniczy * 378. Jeden na jednego * 379. Wybór Jiraiyi | style="text-align: center; "| Akatsuki Naruto Uzumaki | align="center"|4 luty 2008 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|42 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Tajemnica kalejdoskopu' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874512-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *380. Rysy  *381. Kim jest naprawdę  *382. Prawdziwy wybór * 383. Ostatni rozdział * 384. Na rozdrożu  *385. Tajemnica kalejdoskopu * 386. Nowe światło  *387. Rzeczywistość * 388. Różnica sił  *389. Po myśli Sasuke | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Jiraiya | align="center"|2 maj 2008 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|43 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Ten, który zna prawdę' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874552-7 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *390. Ostatnia technika  *391. Wraz z grzmotem  *392. Bóg Nawałnic * 393. Moje oczy * 394. Zwycięstwo Sasuke * 395. Tajemnica Tobiego  *396. Przedstawię się  *397. Ten, który zna prawdę  *398. Narodziny Konohy * 399. Początek wszystkiego  *400. W piekle  *401. Złudzenie  *402. Ostatnie słowa | style="text-align: center; "| Sasuke Uchiha Itachi Uchiha | align="center"|4 sierpień 2008 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|44 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Nauka sztuki pustelniczej' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874589-3 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *403. Łzy  *404. „Jastrząb” i „Brzask”  *405. Spadek  *406. Klucz do przyszłości  *407. Adresat – Naruto * 408. Pomysł Fukasaku *409. Nauka sztuki pustelniczej * 410. Starcie w Przełęczy Burz * 411. Ośmioogoniasty kontra Sasuke  *412. Dreszcz jak nigdy dotąd | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Gamakichi Gamatatsu | align="center"|4 listopad 2008 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|45 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Konoha – pole bitwy' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874627-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *413. Upadek  *414. Wściekły byk  *415. Nowa siła  *416. Opowieść o odwadze  *417. Raikage wychodzi z cienia! * 418. Pustelnik Naruto  *419. Najazd  *420. Konoha – pole bitwy  *421. Ściągnąć tu Naruto * 422. Kakashi kontra Pain | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Fukasaku Pain | align="center"|4 luty 2009 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|46 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Powrót Naruto' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874663-0 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *423. Zdolności Tendo  *424. Decyzja  *425. Kakashi Hatake  *426. Naruto i Konoha * 427. Ponowne spotkanie  *428. Rozmowa  *429. Pokazać „ból” * 430. Powrót Naruto  *431. Naruto eksploduje  *432. Wirujący Shuriken raz jeszcze | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Kakashi Hatake Pain | align="center"|1 maj 2009 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|47 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Złamanie pieczęci' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874711-8 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *433. Porażka trybu pustelniczego?  *434. Naruto kontra Tendo * 435. Wszechrzeczy Boskie Przyciąganie  *436. Pokój  *437. Wyznanie * 438. Złamanie pieczęci  *439. Niebiańska Gwiazda Eksplozji Ziemi  *440. Rozmowa z czwartym * 441. Wirujący Shuriken kontra Bogom Podporządkowanie  *442. Ostatnia szansa | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Minato Namikaze | align="center"|4 sierpień 2009 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|48 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Rozradowana osada' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874748-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *443. Spotkanie  *444. Odpowiedź  *445. Ponad światem  *446. Chcę ich chronić * 447. Wierzyć * 448. Pamiątka  *449. Kwiat nadziei  *450. Rozradowana osada  *451. Pozwolenie na likwidację  *452. Nadchodzi Danzo * 453. W przednoc spotkania na szczycie | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Jiraiya Nagato | align="center"|4 listopad 2009 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|49 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Spotkanie pięciu kage' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-874784-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *454. Przybywa pięciu kage *455. Więź * 456. Naruto wyrusza * 457. Spotkanie pięciu kage  *458. Debata przywódców *459. Decyzja Sakury * 460. Osaczony Sasuke  *461. Kumogakure kontra „Jastrzębie”  *462. Droga ninjutsu Sasuke * 463. Sasuke kontra Raikage | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki A Onoki Gaara Danzou Mei Terumī Żaba | align="center"|4 styczeń 2010 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|50 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Zacięta walka w wodnym więzieniu' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870011-3 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center" | 180px | *464. Moc ciemności  *465. Wtargnięcie do sali obrad  *466. Bitwa w zamknięciu * 467. Deklaracja wojny * 468. Ośmioogoniasty i Dziewięcioogoniasty  *469. Wyznanie Sakury  *470. Bee-nasty kontra Kisame  *472. Ośmioogoniasty, wersja 2 * 472. Zacięta walka w wodnym więzieniu  *473. Brother | style="text-align: center; "| Kisame Killer B Naruto Uzumaki Sabu | align="center"|4 marzec 2010 |} Tomy od 51 do 60 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 238) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|51 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Sasuke kontra Danzō' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870033-5 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *474. Gotowość Hokage  *475. Prawdziwe oblicze Madary  *476. Sasuke kontra Danzo  *477. Ani słowa o Itachim  *478. Bóg Nawałnic Sasuke * 479. Bóg Nieba  *480. Ofiara * 481. Śmierć Danz *o 482. Raz jeszcze  *483. Ponownie dziećmi | style="text-align: center; "| Tobi Danzō Sasuke Uchiha | align="center"|30 kwiecień 2010 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|52 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Oblicza drużyny siódmej' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870084-7 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *484. Oblicza drużyny siódmej  *485.. Blisko... daleko  *486. Pięści 487. Początek walki  *488. Każdy do swojej osady  *489. Ku wojnie światowej 490. Prawda o Dziewięcioogoniastym  *491. Uwięzienie sakryfikanta * 492. Pozdrowienie * 493. Mroczna strona Naruto  *494. Bee-nasty i Motoi | style="text-align:center;"|Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Kabuto Yakushi | align="center"|4 sierpień 2010 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|53 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Narodziny Naruto' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870126-4 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *495. Atak ciemnej strony Naruto  *496. Ponowne spotkanie z Demonem * 497. Dziewięcioogoniasty kontra Naruto * 498. Rude włosy mojej mamy  *499. Nowa pieczęć * 500. Narodziny Naruto * 501. Lisi demon atakuje * 502. Czwartego walka na śmierć i życie  *503. „Ducha zamknięcie” autorstwa Minato  *504. Dziękuję | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Minato Namikaze Kushina Uzumaki | align="center"|4 listopad 2010 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|54 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Na rzecz pokoju' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870143-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *505. Lisia moc uwolnienia  *506. Gai kontra Kisame  *507. Fałszywa postać  *508. Umrzeć jako shinobi  *509. Na rzecz pokoju  *510. Niespodziewana zakazana technika  *511. Wracajmy  *512. Prawda o Zetsu  *513. Kabuto kontra Tsuchikage  *514. Plan Kabuto | style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Kisame Maito Gai Konan | align="center"|29 grudzień 2010 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|55 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Początek wielkiej wojny' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870185-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *515. Początek wielkiej wojny  *516. Przemowa Gaary  *517. Wojna Omoi * 518. Oddział Nagłego Uderzenia  *519. Ogoniasta Kula * 520. Tajemnica Transmigracji 521. Alianci w natarciu  *522. Nie żyje  *523. Siedem Legend Miecza *524. Ci, których trzeba chronić | style="text-align: center; "| Naruto Uzumaki Zabuza Momochi Haku Deidara Sasori Kurama | align="center"|21 kwiecień 2011 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|56 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Drużyna Asumy w komplecie' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870218-6 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|'180px' | *525. Odrodzeni Kage  *526. Zażarta walka kapitana Darui  *527. Zakazane słowa  *528. Więcej niż „męczący”  *529. Złota więź  *530. Determinacja  *531. Drużyna Asumy w komplecie  *532. Mifune kontra Hanzou – rozstrzygnięcie  *533. Czas przysięgi  *534. Żegnaj, formacjo „Ino-Shika-Chou” |style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Kinkaku Ginkaku Darui | align="center"|3 czerwiec 2011 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|57 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Naruto na front!' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870271-1 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|'180px' | *535. Perswazja Iruki  *536. Naruto na front!  *537. Zapada zmrok...  *538. W krzyżowym ogniu pytań  *539. Krwawa noc  *540. Strategia Madary  *541. Raikage kontra Naruto?  *542. Nieznana historia najpotężniejszej pary zapaśniczej  *543. Rada, której się nie zapomina  *544. Dwa słońca |style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Uzumaki Killer Bee Gedō Mazō Kurama Gyūki Tobi | align="center"|28 lipiec 2011 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|58 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Naruto kontra Itachi' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870302-2 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *545. "Armia nieśmiertelnych" *546: "Konfrontacja poprzedniego i obecnego Kage!" *547: "Rzeczy posiadające prawdziwą wartość!" *548: "Naruto vs Itachi" *549: "Pytanie Itachiego!" *550: "Koto-Amatsukami" *551: "Zatrzymać Nagato!" *552: "Warunek wstępny do zostania Hokage!!' *553: "Przybycie na główne pole walki" *554: "Limit Rasenshuriken" *555: "Sprzeczność" | style="text-align: center; "| Itachi Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki Wrona Itachiego | align="center"|4 listopad 2011 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|59 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|'Zebranie Pięciu Kage' ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870368-8 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="35%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *556: Gaara kontra Mizukage *557. Żartobliwy chłopiec *558: As Kabuto *559: Posiłki Przybyły...! *560: Uchiha Madara! *561: Potęga Imienia! *562: Odnaleźć siebie! *563: Wkroczenie Pięciu Kage! *564: Nikt *565. Jinchuuriki kontra Jinchuuriki!! | style="text-align: center; "| Madara Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki Mei Terumī A Tsunade Gaara Onoki | align="center"|03 luty 2012 |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|60 ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="70%"|Kurama ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 170, 17);" width="15%"|ISBN 978-4-08-870417-3 |- align="center" style="background-color: rgb(255, 238, 153);" ! align="center" width="50%"|Rozdziały !Na okładce |- ! align="center"|180px | *566. Eyes and Beasts (眼と獣, Me to Kemono) *567. The Jinchūriki of the Village of Konoha (木ノ葉の里の人柱力, Konoha no Sato no Jinchūriki) *568. The Four-Tails: King of the Sage Monkeys (四尾・仙猿の王, Yonbi: Sen'en no Ō) *569. Proof of Intentions!! (意志の証明!!, Ishi no Shōmei!!) *570. Kurama!! (九喇嘛!!, Kurama!!) *571. Tailed Beast Mode!! (尾獣モード!!, Bijū Mōdo!!) *572. Nine Names (九つの名前, Kokonotsu no Namae) *573. The Continuing Path towards Radiance (輝きへと続く道, Kagayaki e to Tsuzuku Michi) *574. Eyes that See the Darkness (闇を見る眼, Yami o Miru Me) *575. Will of Stone (石の意思, Ishi no Ishi) |style="text-align: center; "|Naruto Kurama Shukaku Matatabi Isobu Son Gokū Kokuō Saiken Chōmei Gyūki | align="center"|2 maj 2012 |} Tomy od 61 do 64 Rozdziały nie przypisane jeszcze do żadnego Tomu *618. Ci, którzy wiedzą o wszystkim (全てを知る者たち, Subete o Shiru Monotachi) *619. Klan opętany przez zło (悪に憑かれた一族, Aku ni Tsukareta Ichizoku) *620. Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) *621. Hashirama i Madara (柱間とマダラ, Hashirama to Madara) *622. Reached (届いた, Todoita) *623. One View (一望, Ichibō) *624. Draw (相子, Aiko) *625. The Real Dream (本当の夢, Hontō no Yume) *626. Hashirama and Madara — 2 (柱間とマダラ 其ノ弐, Hashirama to Madara — Sono Ni) *627. Sasuke's Answer (サスケの答え, Sasuke no Kotae) *628. Now and Hereafter (ここに、そしてこれから, Koko ni, Soshite Kore Kara) *629. Windhole (風穴, Kazaana) es:Lista_de_Volúmenes en:List_of_Volumes Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Tomy